fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: Mobile Mayhem
Mario Party: Mobile Mayhem is a Mario Party Game for Android and iOS. It is available for $4.99, with a free "Lite Version" with less content also being available. Plot It's a lovely day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario is talking with Toad and DK, Luigi is sleeping, Peach and Daisy are having Tea, Waluigi is carrying a Super Horn towards Luigi, Yoshi is planting a Sapling, and Wario is admiring a Shiny Golden Statue of a Star. This all stops when they hear a tune that Mario seems to recognize. Everyone looks up to see the Broodals' Airship being chased by Bowser's Airship. A claw comes out of the Broodals' Airship and, despite Wario's best efforts, takes the golden star statue. The Broodals shoot down Bowser's ship and then fly away. Bowser explains that he was chasing them for stealing a golden statue of himself from Bowser's Castle. Toad suggests that they team up to get back what the Broodals stole, and the ten run off to try and find the Broodals. Game Modes Party Mode (1-4 Players) The main mode of the game. In this mode, you go around the board, collecting Coins and Stars. Whoever has the most Stars at the end of the game wins! Story Mode (1 Player) The secondary mode of the game. Players go through all of the boards in order, fighting against three of the Broodals in each. After completing Honeylune Ridge, the player plays the "One Broodal Battle" Minigame. Minigame Mode (1-4 Players) A side mode that allows you to play a variety of games and minigames. Free Play (1-4 Players) This mode allows you to play any of the minigames freely. Crown Battle (1-4 Players) This mode has the players choose a category of minigames (FFA, 2v2, 1v3, Duel or 2 Players Only, or Chaos Bought at the Shop) and a target score (any number from 2-10). Random minigames are chosen from the category (Chaos can be any Non-Duel minigame), and teams are chosen randomly. Winning a game causes you to recieve one Crown. Whoever recieves the target number of Crowns first is the Winner! Card Duel (1-2 Players) In this mode, players play Duel Minigames, with the winner getting to pick a card off of a table. If the table is out of cards, a new set appears. That card has one of many effects: Players can choose to have anywhere between 20 and 50 HP each, in increments of 5 HP. Whoever runs out of HP first is the winner! Sky's the Limit (1 Player) In this mode, the player is in a Hot-Air Balloon, trying to reach the goal. To ascend, players must complete a minigame, chosen at random from the game's entire selection against a randomized group of CPUs. If they win the game, they ascend 10 Meters. If they lose the game, they lose a life. Running out of Lives ends the player's run. After a minigame is won, it won't appear for the rest of the run. There are Four Difficulties: King of the Hill (1-4 Players) In this mode, players select a number of minigames to play (10-50), then duke it out in 4-Player games. Winning a game makes the player King, and gives them 1 point for each consecutive games as King (You get 1 Point if you became King after this match, 5 Points if this is the fifth game in a row you've won, etc.). After all of the minigames have been played, whoever has the most points wins. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Daisy *Donkey Kong *Bowser Spaces There are many different types of Spaces in Mario Party: Mobile Mayhem. Character Events Power-Ups Power-Ups appear in Party Mode, and can be used at the beginning of your turn. Rare Item. Appears Very Rarely in places other than Honeylune Ridge. Only appears in Yoshi's Idyllic Island. Minigames Mario Party: Mobile Mayhem has 36 Minigames, divided into three categories: Free-For-All, 2v2, and 1v3. Some minigames have an alternate version as a Duel minigame. Instead of Bonus Minigames, some minigames now have coins that appear and give anyone who collects it an extra coin at the end of the game. All minigames that are based on Score or Time have a Global Leaderboard. If you have any Minigame Suggestions, leave them in the comments! Thanks, YoKaiShoubiao Free-For-All 2 VS. 2 1 VS. 3 Bonus These games can only be accessed through Free Play, or Story Mode in one case. Game Boards Lite Version There is a Lite Version of the game that is meant to serve as a preview of what the game has to offer. It released two weeks before the game's full release. Game Modes Party Mode and Free Play are the only modes available. However, these modes lack Multiplayer features. Furthermore, Party Mode only has one available board: Peach's Castle Courtyard. Characters The game only has four characters, being Mario, Luigi, Peach, and DK. When they are computer-controlled, DK will always be at Normal Difficulty, with the others being at Easy Difficulty. If the player plays as DK, Mario will be at Normal Difficulty instead. Minigames There are 12 Minigames available: *Rally Race *Icing On The Cake *Pirhana's Box *About Trace *Swat Team *Volleybrawl *Soil Sports *Biggest Fans *Paintball Panic *Chaotic Conga *Plug or Glug *Spike 'n Spring